


Tears of the father, Horns of the son

by pixtronpe



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, DadSchlatt, Dream Smp, Gen, Goat Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Headaches, How Do I Tag, Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Light Angst, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Parent Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Traitor Toby Smith | Tubbo, no beta we die like jschlatt in the camarvan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixtronpe/pseuds/pixtronpe
Summary: 'Tubbo tried to think of anything that he could use to cover his head with before his meeting with Pogtopia. In his panic he didn't realise that he was making enough noise to wake up the occupant of the room next to his own.'Rated T because of mentioned alcoholism and a bit of blood, its one line for each bit but I didn't want to trigger anyone.
Relationships: Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	Tears of the father, Horns of the son

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts are * because I don't know how to change the font and get it to work on archive, Don't repost my works, I'll state if I move this to another platform.
> 
> Schlatt is a little ooc because I don't really know how to write him.

It was early in the morning in Manberg, the sun had just started to rise when Tubbo awoke with a splitting pain on both sides of his head, he softly cried out and stumbled his way to the bathroom. Fumbling with the light switch he managed to turn it on and get to the sink. Splashing water on his face and sighing as the coolness numbed the pain for a few seconds, long enough for him to get a good look at himself.

What the boy saw made him do a double take and rub his face a few times, but when he looked again it remained the same, two small stubs were coming out of the sides of his head surrounded by blood, his eyes flew back in shock, thoughts swirled in his head and dread curled in his gut as he thought about what Wilbur and Techno would think, what Tommy would think of him now and what they would do when they saw

Tubbo tried to think of anything that he could use to cover his head with before his meeting with Pogtopia. In his panic he didn’t realise that he was making enough noise to wake up the occupant of the room next to his own.

Grumbling at being woken up Schlatt trudged over to Tubbos room, not bothering to knock because if he was making noise this early in the morning then there was no point, he opened the door. Tubbo, trapped in his head didn't see Schlatt stop in complete shock at Tubbo, in shock of how much he looked like him. Tubbo, his son. He never thought that he was going to see him again, The ram hybrid remembered the day that he had to leave him.

It was a dreary day, clouds covered the sky, like they knew what was going to happen.  
Schlatt was on the verge of tears, his ears droopy as he carried a small box. He walked for a while before placing the box on the side of a road, where he hoped someone who would care for him found him. He couldn't care for him anymore, the place that Sclhatt lived wasn't suited for a young child, he looked at his son one last time, wrapped in a blanket and cuddling his bee plushie, before turning around and walking away, tears streaming down his face.

Coming back to reality he cleared his throat, the unsuspecting teen jumped and turned around so fast he had to catch himself from falling, he froze in terror until seeing the silent tears flowing from the president's eyes. Fear turned into confusion as the ram walked slowly over to him.

“I thought I'd never see you again” Schlatt choked out, he spoke so quietly that Tubbo barely heard him but he did and quietly replied,  
“W- What do you mean”  
“Tubbo in a box, Tubbox. Ha” He whispered eyes far away as he looked at the other with grief. Tubbo, albeit still a bit confused put the pieces together, the horns, the teary look in the president's eyes and the fact that Tubbo was found in a box, at least that's where Phil told Tubbo he found him.

“You- You’re my dad? Why did you just leave me somewhere!?” Tubbo cried, anger and disbelief evident in his tone. Schlatt snapped back once again and tried to explain himself,  
“I didn't want to leave you Tubbo, I promise. I just could keep you when I knew you wouldn't have the life you deserved.” He then told Tubbo the whole story, how hard it was to leave him there, not knowing if he was alright, if he was cared for. How he coped with alcohol, how he was trying to get better.

During his explanation they had moved to sit on the bed, Tubbo leaning on the headboard while the president spilled his guts to him, he grew an understanding for his actions and was torn, who would he side with, he was already a spy for Pogtopia but seeing Schlatt’s view on things had changed a lot, he was conflicted.

Schlatt finished his story, silence filled the air as they both pondered things, The former thinking about how he can make things up to his kid and the other thinking of the pros and cons of telling Schlatt he was a spy. *I can't betray Tommy, he's my best friend. But is he really in the right this time, Schlatt hasn't really done much to warrant them trying to take over, yes he was a bit controlling but so was Wilbur, it was a fair vote and if they were mad they didn't win then why did they hold a vote in the first place.* 

He was decided. 

Hesitantly he opened his mouth and told Schlatt about him being a spy for Pogtopia, he told him about leaving for meetings and feeding them info. Closing his eyes he waited for the anger, the screaming. Nothing happened, he looked up and saw Schlatt looking at him with a patient face.

“I already knew that Tubbo, I had a plan to deal with that before, you know, all of this happened”  
“And you’re not mad?”  
“No not anymore, I mean I was especially when I realised that you were my son but know that you've told me yourself I have a new plan.”  
“What’s this new plan?”  
“Why, you spy for me of course! We can get you a hat or a beanie to cover your horns, they are only just growing in anyway and it’s getting colder so you have an excuse.. Don’t worry I won't hurt your Tommy unless I absolutely have to, I know how attached to him you are. What do you say?”

Tubbo hesitated, he had told Schlatt about being a spy but could he really turn on his friends? On one hand he would get to know his father better and get away from the brunt of the war, be safe for once. On the other hand if they ever found out he doesn't know what they would do to him, especially after Eret betrayed them before. But he would be able to keep Tommy safe, for the most part, by doing this. 

And with that he made up his mind, he hoped that tommy would forgive him for this.

Looking to Schlatt waiting expectantly he answered, “I’ll spy for you... Dad"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you want more comment below and if I get inspiration I'll do that. constructive criticism is welcome so I can improve but outright hate is not appreciated.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
